<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Routine by Madita1908</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705709">Routine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madita1908/pseuds/Madita1908'>Madita1908</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Saint and the Rockstar [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel - Michael Scott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Love, Marriage, Morning, Routine, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:21:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madita1908/pseuds/Madita1908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan of Arcs life had always contained a routine. But this day went a little different</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Francis Saint-Germain/Joan of Arc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Saint and the Rockstar [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Routine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well here is something else from my mind..<br/>Don't ask where I got the idea from.<br/>Have fun!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There had always been a kind of routine in Joan of Arcs mornings, and if she was honest, she couldn’t live without a routine.<br/>
Having routine started when she had been a child back in the 15th century. Back then Joan’s routine included getting up before sunrise to lighting the fire, cooking the breakfast for her family, giving food to their animals and going to church to pray. Every day was the same until she left her home at 17. Having a routine gave her a safe feeling, and it made life between the wars a little better. Though the centuries the routine had changed a little, depending on what status she was in and where she was living.</p><p>Now, in the 21st century, she would wake up, make the side of her bed before she would take a shower. Her day would start between 5 and 7 am, and she secretly cursed herself for not getting rid of this habit. On one side, getting up early was good, because if you finished your daily chores early, you might have more time for the fun stuff, but on the other she wished, she could sleep in like her husband. Over the years, she built her routine around his, which wasn’t existing. At least it wasn’t a constant thing.</p><p>Francis, who couldn’t resist working at night, would go to bed when she got up, which caused Joan to do her chores quietly. At first, this had driven her crazy, but as time moved on, she got used to this rhythm and found her own one.<br/>
She would drink her coffee in the garden, enjoying the sunrise and before 8 am, she would have cleaned the kitchen really quick and was off to her usual morning walk around Paris. If the weather was good enough, the saint would take her bike and drove through the city, running errands if necessary or simply enjoying the city.</p><p>But today it was rainy, and she didn’t feel like taking a walk. She had been sitting in her library finishing her book when she glanced at the clock. 10 am.<br/>
Francis hadn’t slept in their bed tonight, as so often during the past months, and she was pretty sure that he was sleeping on this desk. Putting the finished book away, she went to the kitchen to make him some breakfast.<br/>
Normally, he would wake up at lunchtime, but sometimes, Joan decided to wake him with a breakfast, which was simply a coffee and a leftover croissant from her own meal.</p><p>As she had expected, she found her husband asleep over his latest work. She couldn’t but smile, as she put the tray down on the table next to the sofa, before walking over to him. Gently, she took of his headphones. She then shook his shoulder, waking him up. “Francis, time to wake up.”<br/>
Grumbling, the Count of Saint-Germain turned his head way not wanting to wake up. “Its to early for this, Joan. Trust me.”<br/>
“It’s almost 11, Francis. You worked all night”, she answered him concerned. “I brought you something to eat.”<br/>
Slowly, the immortal Rock star sat up, stretching his stiffened muscles. He yawned and got up. Stretching again, he walked over to the sofa, sat down and rubbed his eyes. Silently, Joan followed him and sat down next to him while he gripped the mug of coffee and took a sip from it.</p><p>Allowing the coffee to do its thing, Francis tried to wake up more. They sat there quietly, while the count ate the small breakfast.<br/>
“I don’t know what I would do without you”, the count then said, turning to Joan.<br/>
“I guess you would be starved by now and only would work”, she answered gently, but still concerned.<br/>
“You’re right, my love”, Francis mumbled, taking the last sip of the coffee. His wife was right, as she was always, but he had the best ideas at night! That his lifestyle was unhealthy, was something he knew. He didn’t need her to tell him that. “Thank you for the breakfast”, he then said, leaning over to kiss her on the cheek. She just nodded, got up and picked up the tray. Francis got up too, and before Joan could protest, he took the tray and put it down again, pulling her into a hug. A flash of lust running through his body.<br/>
Surprised by his action, the immortal woman had no chance to say no. Francis hugged her tightly, and Joan simply hugged him back, enjoying this embrace. Gently, the count let go of her, only to start kissing her hungerly. She allowed his begging tongue to enter her mouth, tasting the coffee on him.</p><p>Francis laid his hands down on his wife’s waist, gently pushing her in the direction of his desk.<br/>
Joan let him guide her, while they kept their mouths slotted together. He urged her more backwards to the desk; it was only when the back of her legs hit the edge of the wood that she pulled away, gasping for air.<br/>
"Wait," she panted, and he stopped groping her immediately. "We can't ruin your papers-“<br/>
She was cut off by him. "Oh…i wouldn’t worry about it, if I were you. It’s all up here” he explained, pointing at his head.<br/>
Francis grinned wickedly then, as he gripped his wife by the hips and hoisted her to sit on the pile off papers, knocking various keyboards over in the process; her legs fell wrapped around him immediately when he stepped between them to continue kissing her.<br/>
Joans hands started to pull off his jacket before she reached for his shirt and tossing it aside after he freed himself from it.</p><p>In meanwhile, he circled an arm around her waist to pull her closer, lips and teeth descending onto the soft skin of her shoulder. Tenderly he took care of the scar her shoulder marked, placing kisses on it and her neck. He was aware of her cold hands pressing against the skin of his chest suddenly, running over his nipples, trying to feel every part of him she could.<br/>
“Hang on, my dear," He gasped, straightening up as his hands drifted to unbutton her jeans, but failed. Joan couldn’t but laughing. "Help me get these off."</p><p>Leaning back to support herself on her hands, Joan lifted her hips enough for him to open her jeans and tug it down her legs along with her undergarments, leaving her lower half bare to the cool air in the studio. Immediately, Francis stepped back quickly, his fingers reaching down to stroke her — a moan tore from his throat at the feeling of her heat. Within minutes, he had his wife in the state which he wanted her to be.<br/>
She whimpered softly, bucking against his fingers desperately. She supported herself on her hands, fingers trying to take a hold on the keyboard. That she was pressing some keys wasn’t on her mind only pleasure flooded her mind as her husband pressed a finger on her bundle of nerves, almost send her of the edge.<br/>
“I need you”, she moaned and without warning, her hands pushed down his sweatpants and underwear, freeing his cock. He groaned when her right hand wrapped around it, starting to stroke slowly.<br/>
“I won’t last longer, if you continue like this" Francis managed to say, his own fingers still moving over her spot. As on a cue, she shifted to the edge of the desk for him. Her feet dangled from the high, brushing his legs and gave him some shivers. Then she removed her own shirt, feeling way to hot in it. One of his hands snaked around her waist to hold her in place, as the other reaching down to take his shaft; he gave himself a few firm strokes before lining up with her wet entrance.</p><p>His eyes flickered upwards to meet her beautiful grey ones, wordlessly asking her for permission. Even after knowing one another for a row of centuries, being intimate for a long time now, there was still a politeness in their actions. It had been clear for them, that those actions only would take place if booth agreed to it.<br/>
She merely nodded and smiled, bringing her legs up to give him a little more space, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Satisfied, he pushed his hips forward and sank slowly into her.<br/>
Joan sighs, letting her body relax. Never she had thought, that this act might make her feel good, but good, when she and Francis were together like this, she felt somewhat complete.<br/>
"I always forget how amazing you feel", he admired, burying his face into the crook of her neck, taking in her smell. As usual, she had on a scent of her favourite perfume, which was a little herb and sweet at the same time. They remained like this for minutes, sharing the intimacy of the moment, wanting it to last forever, stealing kisses and hugs from the other, and Francis whispered more comments in her ear, before Joan brought up her legs around his waist, signalling him to move on.<br/>
Wasting no time, the count pulled his hips back and started to thrust — slowly at first, to allow her time to adjust. She whimpered, pushing against him for more friction. She had her eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of him, the closeness of them. Those had become rare in the past years, due to his Rock star status and his tours, but this also made their sexual life even better.<br/>
Feeling him massaging her breasts though her bra, Joan begged him to go faster. Something that could have been<em> “Everything my love wants”</em> left his lips, and he picked up a much quicker and harder rhythm, which made her throw her head back in pleasure, while her nails digging into his scalp.</p><p>Damn, her nails somehow hurt, but on the other side, Francis was turned on by this. One of his hands reached into the cup of her bra he gave her nipple a pinch. The count raised his head to make eye contact with her, a bead of sweat rolling down his temple.<br/>
"You feel so good," He stated breathlessly, hips snapping into her harshly. She opened her eyes, looking at him, before leaning towards him, kissing him hungrily. As he hit her spot, she moaned wantonly, and his name left her lips frequently. Francis looked at her, and smiled when he noticed that he had covered her collarbones in pink bites.</p><p>Reading her body language, he could tell that she was almost there and the immortal fire master let his hand that had been palming her breast trailed lower. Joan couldn’t back hold a loud moan, as he pressed his fingers on her bundle of nerves and started to rub rough circles, driving her closer to the sweet edge.<br/>
"So close… " She managed to mumble during another kiss, before their tongues danced together and her husband was clearly pleased with that, as he increased the intensity of his thrusts once again. Francis broke the kiss, only to let his teeth grazed over her pulse point before latching on and sucking hard, as he whispered something into her ear, which made Joan whimper, and moments later she spilled over the edge to her much-needed release, crying out his name as loud as she could, as she clutched at him and shuddered. Her legs locked around his waist, dragging him into her even deeper, not letting him move for a couple of moments, while her fingernails dig into his skin, leaving half-moon marks. Her walls were clamping around him tightly. He groaned, as he found another rhythm to move, gripping Joan’s hips harder, probably leaving marks, that would later show up.</p><p>The desk creaked as he pounded into her harder, while her body still squeezed, when his own orgasm came. The Rock star’s entire body shook, as he came his hips snapping into her one last time. He buried himself into her to the hilt. Joan could feel him twitching inside of her, and the feeling made her moan in satisfaction. Leaning against her, he came down from his high, pressing his face into her shoulder as he let out a shaking breath as she embraced him; her hands running through his long sweaty hair. They remained in this position for a long time, not wanting to let go.</p><p>Francis pulled himself away from her. Joan would have loved to keep him with her a little longer, because suddenly she felt empty and missed his warmth. She couldn’t resist and pulled Francis back for one last kiss in this atmosphere that he eagerly returned that kiss.<br/>
Then she slipped from the table, starting to collect her clothes from the floor, while Francis simply pulled up his sweat knickers, watching her closely.<br/>
“Have I ever told you how much I love your spontaneous visits up here?” Francis asked while he sorted through the papers on the desk, now ruined by their fun. Then the count looked at the monitor, on which the music app was still active.<br/>
“No, you haven’t,” Joan said smirking as she closed her jeans. Hugging him from behind, she looked at the screen as well.<br/>
“Well, you should come here more often”, the count answered, “You helped to finish the song I was working on.”</p><p>It hadn’t been the first time, that he finished a song like this.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>